The present invention relates generally to the various tests in health care used to identify a diagnosis and subsequent treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for testing and treating neurological inhibition by resetting sensory afferent and motor efferent nerve supply to the area in which neurological inhibition is detected.
Currently, all health professionals are trained in the use of various tests (neurologic, orthopedic, physiologic, visceral or biochemical tests) for the purpose of identifying a diagnosis and treatment. All of the aforementioned tests are excellent for the purpose that they were created. In general, their purpose is to isolate and identify a breakdown of a specific function. If that function does not break down when isolated, it is considered normal. When there is a breakdown in a specific test or function, treatment is given locally to the area of involvement. That treatment may involve one or more of the following: surgery, medication, manipulations, therapy or exercise. One or more of the above treatments will be given until the specific test or functions are considered normal.
While the basic concepts of the health profession have been described, on a more detailed level, the following will explain more specific concepts and tests necessary for understanding the present invention.
The nervous system is the network in which the body communicates. The brain is the center of the nervous system and is protected by the skull. An extension of the brain is the brain stem and spinal cord, traveling from the base of the skull to the lower back. The spinal cord is protected by the spinal vertebra. Thee are seven cervical vertebra, twelve thoracic vertebra and five lumbar vertebra. Nerves extend outward from the right and left sides of the brain, brainstem (CN I-XII) and spinal cord to the entire body. Between each vertebra, the spinal cord extends a nerve which will give nerve supply to a specific area of the body. This extension from the spinal cord is called a nerve root and is named by the level of which it exits the spinal vertebra. All nerves are then further described by the side of the body that they innervate-right or left.
The basic flow of communication within the nervous system is Sensory (body to brain) and then Motor (brain to body), and then the cycle repeats itself. This creates two basic possibilities to have dysfunction in the body. First, a break down in the communication of the sensory pathway form the body to the brain. Second, a breakdown of the motor pathway communication from the brain to the body. Traditionally there are tests designed to challenge the integrity of various aspects of one of both of these communication pathways. Examples of the sensory tests would be those testing the five senses (sight, smell, taste, touch, hearing). An example of a motor test would be muscle strength. And example of both would be all deep tendon and pathological reflex tests.
This network of the nervous system extends throughout the entire body and is in constant communication with every cell in the body. External and internal stimuli are sensed and ascend toward the brain on afferent tracts. Afferent means traveling from the body toward the brain. The sensory information is processed in the spinal cord and brain and then motor commands descend to the body from the brain on efferent tracts. Efferent means traveling from the brain toward the body. The body will sense the change created by the motor commands and will send sensory information to the brain and the cycle will continue. These are the two basic channels of communication in the body, the first being the ascending sensory afferent tracts and secondly the descending motor efferent tracts.
Sensory Afferents
Every nerve in the body can receive sensory information. Only specialized nerves can receive special sensory information. The following is a list of the known sensory information recognized by the nervous system:
Visionxe2x80x94The ability to see (special sense of the eyes)
Smellxe2x80x94The ability to recognize odor (special sense of the nose)
Tastexe2x80x94The ability to recognize taste (special sense of the mouth)
Hearingxe2x80x94The ability to recognize sound (special sense of the ear)
Touchxe2x80x94To perceive by the tactile sense, to feel.
Light Touchxe2x80x94To perceive superficial tactile sense
Deep Touchxe2x80x94ability for deeper tissues to discern touch
Tactile Discriminationxe2x80x94The ability to localize two points of pressure on the surface of the skin and to identify them as discrete sensations.
Vibrationxe2x80x94The ability to perceive vibrations transmitted through to the deep tissues.
Form Recognitionxe2x80x94The ability to recognize from. Form is the size, shape and external appearance of anything.
Joint and Muscle Sensationxe2x80x94The ability to sense join and muscle position.
Conscious and Unconscious Proprioceptionxe2x80x94the concept of the nervous systems ability to be constantly aware of its posture, movement, changes in equilibrium, weight, resistance to itself and other objects relating to the body.
Pressurexe2x80x94Stress of force exerted on a body, as by tension, weight or pulling.
Painxe2x80x94The sensory and emotional experience associated with actual or potential tissue damage. Thus, pain includes not only the perception of an uncomfortable stimulus but also the response to that perception.
Temperaturexe2x80x94The ability to recognize hot and cold
Coordination of Movements and Posturexe2x80x94The ability to coordinate movement and posture.
The following is a list of Cranial Nerves (CN) that send afferent sensory information form the body to the brain.
CN Ixe2x80x94Olfactory Nervexe2x80x94The special sense of smell
CN IIxe2x80x94Optic Nervexe2x80x94The special sense of vision
CN Vxe2x80x94Trigeminal Nervexe2x80x94Sensory information of the face eye nasal and oral cavities
CN VIIxe2x80x94Facial Nervexe2x80x94The special sense of taste and contributes the sense of hearing
CN VIIIxe2x80x94Vestibulocochlear Nervexe2x80x94The special sense of hearing, equilibrium and balance
CN IXxe2x80x94Glossopharyngeal Nervexe2x80x94The special sense of taste, it also monitors blood pressure and oxygen and carbon dioxide levels of the blood, sensory information from the ear, tongue, tonsils, pharynx.
CN Xxe2x80x94Vagal Nervexe2x80x94Sensory information of the dura, ear, pharynx, larynx, thoracic and abdominal viscera and innervate the taste buds in the epiglottis.
The following is a list of sensory afferent nerve tracts that send afferent sensory information from the body to the brain.
Dorsal Columnsxe2x80x94mediates tactile discrimination, vibration, form recognition, join and muscle sensation, and conscious proprioception.
Ventral Spinal Thalamic Tractxe2x80x94mediates light touch.
Lateral Spinal Thalamic Tractxe2x80x94mediate fast and slow pain fibers and temperature (hot and cold)
Dorsal Spinalcerebellar Tractxe2x80x94mediates unconscious proprioceptive information
Ventral Spinalcerebellar Tractxe2x80x94mediates unconscious proprioceptive information and coordinates movements and posture of the entire lower extremity.
Cuneocerebellar Tractxe2x80x94Mediates unconscious proprioceptive information and coordinates movement and posture of the entire upper extremity.
Testing Sensory Function
Testing sensory function is based on traditional techniques. The goal is to test the ability and quality of the sensory afferents. Tests are usually performed on the right and left side individually. Examples include but are not limited to:
Visionxe2x80x94color, acuity, depth, blind spot, visual and spatial recognition
Smellxe2x80x94recognize different odors
Tastexe2x80x94recognize and localize taste, bitter, sour, sweet, salty
Hearingxe2x80x94recognize, localize and repeat sound, vibration via bone conduction verses air conduction
Touchxe2x80x94To perceive by the tactile sense, dull, sharp, rough, smooth.
Light Touchxe2x80x94To perceive superficial tactile sense.
Deep Touchxe2x80x94ability for deeper tissues to discern touch
Tactile Discrimination (Two Point Discrimination)xe2x80x94The ability to localize two points of pressure on the surface of the skin and to identify them as discrete sensations.
Vibrationxe2x80x94The use of tuning forks or percussive stimulation on different parts of the body and the patient recognizing that stimulation.
Form Recognitionxe2x80x94The ability to recognize form. Usually tested by placing a key or coin in the hand of the patient and asking them to identify and describe the size, texture and shape of the object.
Joint and Muscle Sensationxe2x80x94Various orthopedic, neurologic and physical stress tests
Conscious and Unconscious Proprioception and Coordination of Movements and Posturexe2x80x94this is tested by various methods which challenge the patient""s ability to recognize and locate parts of their body with their eye closed. These tests are most commonly referred to as the drunk driving type tests, for example asking the patient to touch their finger to their nose with their eyes closed.
Pressurexe2x80x94Patient is asked to identify, localize and describe different stresses or force exerted on a body, a by tension, weight or pulling.
Painxe2x80x94Patient is asked to identify, localize and describe different types of pain. The pain stimulus is usually applied by the doctor as localized pressure or the use of a sharp pin or pinwheel.
Temperaturexe2x80x94The ability to recognize, localize and describe hot and cold.
Motor Efferents
Every nerve in the body can receive motor stimulus from the brain and spinal cord. The following is a list of the known motor efferents acting through the Cranial Nerve (CN:
CN IIIxe2x80x94Occulomotor Nervexe2x80x94Governs Movements of the eyes and surrounding structure, and the ability to accommodate vision to distance and light
CN IVxe2x80x94Trochlear Nervexe2x80x94Governs Movement of the superior-oblique muscle
CN Vxe2x80x94Trigeminal Nervexe2x80x94Innervate the muscles of mastication, ear and throat muscles
CN VIxe2x80x94Abducent Nervexe2x80x94Abducts the eye
CN VIIxe2x80x94Medicate facial muscles, salivation, lacrimination, tympanic membrane tone
CN VIIIxe2x80x94Vestibulocochlear Nervexe2x80x94Contributes to balance and equilibrium
CN IXxe2x80x94Glossopharyngeal Nervexe2x80x94Salivation, gag reflex, contributes to swallowing
CN Xxe2x80x94Vagal Nervexe2x80x94Innervate all muscles relating to swallowing, speaking, and innervate the viscera of the neck thoracic and abdominal cavities.
CN XIxe2x80x94Accessory Nervexe2x80x94Innervate muscles which allow head and should movement
CN XIIxe2x80x94Hypoglossal Nervexe2x80x94Innervate muscles of the tongue.
The following is a list of the known motor efferents acting through the descending motor efferents:
Lateral Corticospinal (pyramidal) tractxe2x80x94controls volitional skilled motor activity
Rubrospinal Tractxe2x80x94controls flexor tone
Vestibulospinal Tractxe2x80x94controls extensor tone
Descending Autonomic Tractsxe2x80x94project to sympathetic and parasympathetic centers of the spinal cord.
Testing Motor Function
Traditional techniques for testing the integrity and quality of the motor efferents are usually tested on the right and left side individually. They include but are not limited to:
Orthopedic testsxe2x80x94structural stress tests designed to test the integrity of a joint of muscle or movement.
Neurologic testsxe2x80x94tests designed to test the integrity of the communication between the nervous system and the body. This includes testing the strength of a muscle as well as the reflex responses of the muscle. Most Neurologic tests are actually testing both sensory afferents and motor efferents and the result of the test will tell us if there is a sensory or motor problem.
Physiologic testsxe2x80x94tests signs and maneuvers that are performed to look for a physiologic response. These tests are also categorized by various orthopedic and neurologic texts.
Visceral testsxe2x80x94can be external or internal palpation, application of pressure or other stimulation.
Biochemicalxe2x80x94are tests designed to measure function of the body usually by testing fluids or sample from the body (saliva, blood, urine, stool, etc.)
Treating Sensory and Motor Function
Currently all health professionals are trained in the use of the above-mentioned tests for the purpose of identifying a diagnosis and treatment. All of the aforementioned tests are excellent for the purpose that they were created. In general that purpose is to isolate and identify a breakdown of a specific function. If that function does not breakdown when isolated, it is considered normal. When there is a breakdown in a specific test of function, treatment is given locally to the area of involvement. That treatment may involve one or more of the following: surgery, mediation, manipulations, therapy or exercise. One or more of the above treatments will be given until the specific test or functions are considered normal. However, many people consider conventional treatments, particularly surgery and some forms of medication, to be extremely invasive or even debilitating.
Although current conventional tests are generally adequate in determining sensory or motor dysfunctions, it has been found that there may be hidden levels of dysfunction which are not detected using these tests alone. This dysfunction occurs within the nervous system. The dysfunction is caused by the improper inhibition of one or more of the functions being tested. This neurological dysfunction is hidden because of the manner in which patients are tested. Classically, a singular test (such as a neurologic, orthopedic, physiologic, visceral or biochemical test) is performed. When the patient can perform that singular event, the tested function is considered normal. However, in life patients perform multiple events simultaneously. It has been found that when two or more functions are tested simultaneously, more accurate information regarding the physical function is determined than a singular test alone. In fact, if the patient cannot perform two or more functions simultaneously, this uncovers the hidden neurological dysfunction of improper neurological inhibition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for testing and identifying areas of dysfunction and correcting such dysfunctions which are less invasive and debilitating than current methods. What is also needed is a process for testing and identifying neurological inhibitions. Such a process should provide treatment by resetting sensory afferent and motor efferent nerve supply to the area or physical function in question. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a process for treating aberrant sensory afferents and motor efferents. The process involves testing for a physical function by performing a singular sensory or motor function test, and identifying an area of dysfunction. The singular sensory or motor test may include one of a neurologic, orthopedic, physiologic, visceral or biochemical test. Corrections are performed for the dysfunction until retesting no longer detects any dysfunction. Such correction is typically performed by first identifying at least one of a nerve root and pathway to the area of dysfunction, a structural or biochemical component of the dysfunction, vascular supply to the area of dysfunction, blood supply/lymphatic drainage for the area of dysfunction, and viscera associated with the area of dysfunction. Tissue or bone that entraps a vein, artery or nerve associated with the dysfunction is typically manipulated to release pressure or blockage.
The stimulation is typically performed using a therapeutic device. Although a light generator in the form of laser is preferred, other therapeutic devices can be used as well. For example, a therapeutic device emitting electrical stimulation, sound waves, vibration, pressure, magnetic flux or that which alters temperature may be used.
When the physical dysfunction is no longer detected, neurological inhibition is tested and identified by performing a combined test. Such a combined test comprises performing at least two sensory or motor function tests simultaneously. Sensory afferent and motor efferent nerve supply to the area or physical function being tested is reset by performing corrections for the neurological inhibition until no neurological inhibition is detected. Such correction is performed using the therapeutic device to stimulate the area of dysfunction, spine and head. This correction is performed until the neurological inhibition is no longer detected, or improvement is achieved.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.